Hungry
by virohayakawa
Summary: Josh's last thoughts. Sorry, not good at summaries.


I have always been hungry.

I have always felt this…sensation, in all of its aspects. For instance, I am hungry when it comes to parties, which are great to organize by the way, and let me tell you, last time was a fucking BLAST! Except for…you know, the supposedly death of my sisters.

Those stupid fuckers that pulled a stupid fucking prank against one of my precious sisters, FUCK! They knew Hannah was naïve and they took advantage of it. And what then? My sister DIED. Along with Beth, who was trying to help her.

Back then, I drank too much and passed out, like Cochise, totally sprayed out on the table, like party pornstars. Heh, how ironic…if I didn't drink, Hannah and Beth would be alive…maybe I could have saved them.

I remember a fucked up theory about actions and consequences that Chris likes to tell anyone about. What was that? Oh yeah, that a tiny butterfly flapping its wings today may lead to a devastating hurricane weeks from now.

 _Boom. Butterfly Effect._

Total bullshit. My sisters are dead because of those idiots. Mike, the clichéd handsome guy, who took most part of the prank; Jessica and Emily, bitches, the two of them, drooling over Mike, and then the quiet ones, Ashley and Matt. I hate them. Well, not all of them. Chris, Sam and Beth didn't participate.

I remember when Sam told me about that night, how she wanted to warn Hannah, how Beth left in search for our sister, never to return, and how the others weren't as shocked or as worried as us. _"It was just a prank, Han."_ Emily said.

Just a prank…

Months later I began a therapy session with , which most of the encounters were about myself, my sisters, my fears, my emotions…the usual bullshit, and while I wasn't being entirely honest, I thought of a plan. A plan who would have made those stinkers pay for all they've done to Hannah and Beth.

It was a prank that led to my sisters' deaths, it would be a prank that would lead the prankers to my ultimate goal. Revenge is the best medicine, after all.

I have always been hungry for pranks and horror themes. Chris and I often schemed them, scaring the girls, hearing their little shrieks of fear…I should know, my father was a freaking horror movie producer! I should have thanked him for all the free equipment I used for MY prank.

Heh, I never imagined Ashley as an annoying crybaby, though. I can't for the life of me imagine why Chris has a crush on her. Well, whatever floats his boat, I guess. I wonder if they're together now. I mean, I always told Cochise to make a move on her, but he was too busy being a pussy, so I think my little show has brought them together. I guess I will never know.

Good God, I laughed so hard when Chris was trying to decide who to shoot, himself or the love of his life. Their unrequited love, their mutual confession, being recorded and then going viral, oh wow. It was all so good. Good-good-good-good. Fuck it, that was a masterpiece.

Then I entered the room and Mike and Sam followed seconds later.

Jesus Christ, Sam…

I have always been hungry for her. She's totally gorgeous, a nice body with a fiery attitude, damn I always used to restrain myself in front of her, or I would've jumped her instantly. But her body was not all. Save for Chris, Sam was the only one who cared about me, her concern was one of the many qualities I liked about her. We flirted, we hanged out together, I thought we had a connection.

I was going to ask her out after all of this, but judging from the look she gave me after I revealed myself as the Maniac, I knew I lost her trust, her friendship and possibly her love.

That's the only thing I regret.

As for the others, not really. I was surprised though, when Mike said that Jess was dead. I didn't kill her. I don't remember killing her. Oh no, no, no. no, mister. I only wanted to have them feel the same emotions my sisters felt that fateful night. I wanted them to be terrorized, panicked, but most of all _humiliated_. I enjoyed hunting down all of those stinkers, watching them running around like headless chickens, well except for Sam, who looked so HOT wrapped only in a white towel. Fuck, I should have taken her the moment I captured her, you know, for an alone time, the two of us.

I have always been hungry for jokes. The moment Chris and Mike captured me, I spouted them one after another, but they didn't laugh it off. And, just like my sisters, they were gone.

And now I'm all alone. My most intense fear of isolation led me to hallucinations that were innocent at first and then worsened after the passing of time.

I remember between my visions that Mike and Sam found me. I remember the hunger I felt when I saw her concerned expression in her eyes and the comforting words on her lips. I wanted to be with her. Then she left, and Mike and I followed a path in the dark mines.

Eventually that…thing, that monster found us. It was Hannah. I couldn't believe it. I didn't believe in spirits and ghost stories, but it really was her, I recognized the butterfly tattoo Hannah had done the other year. She…it…took me deeper in the mines, into its lair. I don't remember anything else, save for the intense hunger I felt after something possessed me.

I don't know how but even Hannah is gone. Everyone is gone. I never saw the others again.

Jessica. Emily. Matt.

Ashley. Chris.

Mike.

 _Sam_.

The only thing I know is that I'm changing. My teeth are sharper, my hands and nails are tougher. Pieces of skin fell down, I can't see much if not only movement. And I'm always hungry.

Even now I continue to chomp down on human flesh, I don't care anymore about anything else. I chomp, gnaw, nip, bite at someone's corpse, and I stop only for a moment, when I hear unrecognizable voices and see two or more lights coming towards me.

Yeah, I have always been hungry.


End file.
